


Relive the Memories- Nightmares

by 0Hedvig0



Series: Fairy Tail- short stories [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Bicksanna - Freeform, Comfort, Comicstrip, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, bixanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Hedvig0/pseuds/0Hedvig0
Summary: You can't escape the past, it's always catching up to you.[Comic strip Bixanna]





	Relive the Memories- Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Made this to keep myself from thinking about the exam the next day*sigh*
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :D


End file.
